Scrimgeour is dead The Ministry has fallen
by AnneDet
Summary: "Prawdziwa historia śmierci Rufusa Scrimgeour'a nie była wygodna dla nikogo: ani dla nowego powojennego Ministerstwa, ani też dla miłośników romantycznej historii o trójce nastolatków, którzy samotnie pokonali Voldemorta. Lecz Rufus Scrimgeour zasługiwał na prawdę, czy się nam ona podoba czy nie"- str. 191 Dodatku do Historii Magicznej Anglii.


Śmierć Rufusa Scrimgeour'a

\- Twój zastępca, zanim zginął, powiedział, żebyśmy zrobili choć jedną dobrą rzecz i zabili Scrimgeour'a, bo to najgorszy Minister, jakiego ten kraj miał od stu lat.

\- Wiem, Bella- odparł miękko.

Swymi zimnymi, szczupłymi palcami pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- Ale wcale nie musisz umierać, wiesz?

\- Wiem, Bella- odpowiedział ponownie.

Nachyliła się nad siedzącym w fotelu mężczyzną tak, iż tylko on mógł usłyszeć jej szept.

\- Pamiętasz, co było siedemnaście lat temu, prawda? A nawet jeśli nie, to będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Długo. Obiecuję.

\- Wiem, Bella- powtórzył po raz trzeci.

* * *

Voldemort rozglądał się po gabinecie Ministra Magii, ignorując milczącą obecność jego dotychczasowego gospodarza. Poważne zniszczenia, widoczne w całym budynku, które nie ominęły także tego, najważniejszego gabinetu, sprawiały mu głęboką satysfakcję.  
Tak jak i trupy aurorów w korytarzach. Ostatni obrońcy wychodzący z podniesionymi rękami. Błagający o darowanie życia. Centrum władzy Anglii leżało u jego stóp. Gdzie był teraz Moddy? Gdzie byli ci wszyscy, którzy mówili, że On, Czarny Pan, przegrywa tę wojnę?  
Drobny ruch ręki i zdjęcia z zagranicznymi premierami i dyplomatami, zdobiące ściany gabinetu, zamieniły się w kupkę popiołu.

\- Ministerstwo upadło. Hogward jest mój. Większość aurorów nie żyje lub została schwytana- podniósł z biurka jakiś dokument i zaczął go kartkować- Gdzie jest Potter, Ministrze?

Scrimgeour spojrzał na niego znad okularów jak na nieco kłopotliwego petenta.

Kiedy dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, Bellatrix prychnęła, sugestywnie bawiąc się różdżką.

\- Moja droga, bądź uprzejma dla Ministra- skarcił ją Voldemort- możemy porozmawiać jak czystokrwiści czarodzieje. Gdzie jest dzieciak?

Scrimgeour milczał.

\- Ostrzegam jednak, Ministrze, że moja cierpliwość ma granice. Dowiem się tego niezależnie od twojej woli.

Żółte oczy Scrimgeour'a błysnęły zza szkieł.

\- Legilimens- syknął Voldemort.

Bez trudu przełamał bariery i wdarł się do jego umysłu. Zrobił to brutalnie, z pełnią swojej mocy, chcąc ukarać go za stawianie oporu. Wyczuwał powodowany ból, lecz gdy próbował zagłębić się w wspomnienia, one się zamazywały, rozpływały, przeciekały mu przez palce.

\- Legilimens.

Ponownie pokonał jego obronę. I ponownie nie mógł znaleźć niczego interesującego. Nachylił się nad biurkiem, chwytając Ministra za gardło.

\- Gdzie jest dzieciak?- warknął- Legilimens.

* * *

\- Enervate- Voldemort postukał różdżką w skroń nieprzytomnego mężczyzny- gdzie jest Potter?

Scrimgeour dyskretnie otarł załzawione oczy. Nie pamiętał po którym "Legilimens" znalazł się na podłodze, ani jak długo Czarny Pan grzebał mu w głowie, ale zadrżał na samo wspomnienie.

Voldemort usiadł na biurku Ministra i przypatrywał się przez chwilę wyczerpanemu mężczyźnie.

\- A chciałem to zrobić bezboleśnie- pokręcił głową z udawanym niesmakiem.

Jednym ruchem, tak szybkim, że prawie niedostrzegalnym dla Scrimgeour'a, znalazł się tuż obok niego.

\- Gdzie jest dzieciak?- ryknął.

Gadzie oczy kipiały trawiącą go furią.

\- Crucio!

Na ułamek sekundy zanim je dosięgło zaklęcie, ciało mężczyzny zwiotczało. Potem zaczęło płonąć.

Skóra schodziła płatami, odsłaniając żywą tkankę. Zamiast krwi w tętnicach i żyłach krążył kwas. Ogień... ogień był wszędzie. Każdą kość, ścięgno i mięsień trawiły płomienie. Odruchowo zwinął się w pozycji embrionalnej, lecz ani trochę nie zmniejszyło to intensywności przeżywanej męki. Żaden kurs aurorski nie mógł przygotować na coś takiego. Gdyby nie jego pewne... szczególne zdolności, nie zniósłby tego.  
Jeżeli w ogóle było to możliwe, ból stał się jeszcze potężniejszy. Rozdzierał jego ciało na drobne kawałki, scalał je, po czym ponownie oddzielał od reszty.

Nagle wszystko ustało.

Usta Voldemorta skrzywiły się w okrutnym uśmiechu.

Chwycił swoją ofiarę za włosy i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

\- Więc jednak jesteś wampirem, Ministrze- powiedział, potwierdzając swoje przypuszczenia.

Scrimgeour dyszał jakby przebiegł maraton. Głowa mu pękała. Całe ciało piekło i reagowało bólem na najlżejszy dotyk.

\- Pół...wampirem.

\- Czyli wyszkolonym- odparł Voldemort i dodał- zaraz się przekonamy jak dobrze wyszkolonym- na twarzy Scrimgeour'a pojawił się strach- chyba że mi powiesz, gdzie jest Potter.

* * *

_Sześć godzin do ataku._

_\- Będziemy walczyć. Będziemy walczyć na lądzie i w powietrzu. Będziemy walczyć na ulicach. Będziemy walczyć o każdy dom. Nigdy się nie poddamy!- zakończył patetycznie, po czym zszedł z mównicy.__  
_

_Na dole czekał tłum dziennikarzy. _

_\- Panie Ministrze, czy Pańskie przemówienie... Panie Ministrze, kiedy Sam Wiesz Kto... Panie Ministrze, Panie Ministrze- wykrzykiwali jeden przez drugiego. _

_Scrimgeour zrobił krok w tył, instynktownie odsuwając się od hałasu. Przez jego twarz przeszedł nieprzyjemny grymas._

_\- Jakimi siłami dysponuje ministerstwo?- wykrzyknęła jakaś kobieta- czy mamy szansę się obronić?_

_\- Proszę się opanować- ofuknął ją Minister, nie potrafiąc ukryć irytacji- rozumiem, że ma Pani taki zawód, ale proszę nie siać paniki._

_Jego reakcja sprowokowała dziennikarzy do jeszcze gwałtowniejszego natarcia. Z błyskającymi po oczach fleszami czuł się jak na polu bitwy._

_\- Proszę państwa!- uniósł dłoń- proszę państwa. _

_\- Proszę państwa- powtórzył, gdy większość z nich przycichła- jak wspominałem, Ministerstwo przygotowuje się do odparcia ewentualnego ataku. Apeluję do wszystkich czarodzejów i czarownic o spokój. Ulica Pokątna oraz Hogsmeade będą patrolowane. Obrona Hogwartu została wzmocniona. To wszystko. Będziemy Państwa na bieżąco informować- powiedział i natychmiast ruszył w stronę wyjścia._

_Nie powstrzymało to Rity Skeeter od głośnego wykrzykiwania: "czy to prawda, że Śmierciożercy zaatakowali lotnisko w Londynie?"_

_Scrimgeour z ulgą zamknął za sobą drzwi._

* * *

_\- Osiemnastu mugoli zabitych, ponad stu rannych. Oficjalnie mówią o zamachu terrorystycznym, ale ich premier chce wyjaśnień- Kingsley przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami._

_Nie musiał dodawać, że w pościgu za Śmierciożercami stracili czwórkę aurorów, bo to Scrimgeour już wiedział. _

_\- Ten porwany sklepikarz się nie znalazł?- zapytał, zmieniając temat._

_Shacklebolt zaprzeczył._

_\- Tak samo jak zawsze. Żadnych śladów, żadnych wrogów, żadnego żądania okupu. Wiesz, jak unikamy łącznia tych spraw, ale ludzie zaczynają się domyślać. _

_Scrimgeour zdusił cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwo. _

_Ostatnim, czego potrzebował, była masowa histeria. _

_\- Ile mamy wszystkich ofiar?- zapytał._

_\- Razem z tym dwadzieścia jeden. Moody doliczył się ponad trzydziestu, ale wiesz..._

_\- Wiem- rzucił Scrimgeour._

_Wiedział jak bardzo uciążliwa staje się paranoja Moddy'ego. Wielokrotnie rozmawiali o tym z Shackleboltem i nie chciał do tego wracać. Nie dzisiaj.  
__Oparł się w fotelu i zamknął oczy.  
__Jak przyszedł do pracy na szóstą, do teraz nie zdążył wypić kawy. Stos raportów z nocy, parę fałszywych alarmów, potem to nieszczęsne przemówienie... miał wrażenie, że wszystkie departamenty jednocześnie domagają się jego uwagi. _

_\- Powiedz sekretarce, żeby umówiła mnie z tym premierem. Najlepiej jak najszybciej._

* * *

\- Sądzisz, że szybko straci przytomność?- zapytała Bellatrix, poufale kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Scrimgeour'a. Wiedziała, że narusza jego przestrzeń osobistą, a on nie może nic zrobić. I bardzo ją to bawiło.

Przyprowadzony pod silną strażą Artur Weasley zbladł. Chwilę wcześniej był świadkiem jak Śmierciożerczyni zaklęciem Culter poderżnęła gardło ministerialnej sekretarce.

Nie był głupi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma niewielkie szanse. Widział śmierć Savage. Widział jak pod gruzami ginie Tonks, która ledwo co doszła do siebie- gorąco odradzał jej powrót do Ministerstwa. Zginął Mathias, jego kolega z wydziału, trafiony przypadkową Avadą. I najpewniej zginie też Scrimgeour. Zginie za swoją arogancję i nieudolność. Zginie... najbardziej zasłużenie z nich wszystkich.

Artur uniósł głowę.

Scrimgeour siedział sztywno wyprostowany. Wyniosły? Nie, nie wyniosły. Obojętny. Tak samo nieludzko obojętny jak wtedy, gdy Śmierciożercy wymordowali pacjentów Munga. Weasley odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie ciebie pytałam, ale naszego Ministra- powiedziała Bellatrix.

Różdżka z gardła Scrimgeour'a przesunęła się na klatkę piersiową. Ostre zakończenie wbijało mu się w żebra przy każdym oddechu.

\- To jak będzie, chociaż spróbujesz go uratować?- zapytała.

\- Przykro mi, Artur- powiedział cicho.

Był zbyt stary. Zbyt słaby by walczyć z czterema Śmierciożercami na raz w środku opanowanego przez nich budynku.

\- Crucio.

Weasley krzyczał i krzyczał, nie mogąc przestać, aż z jego płuc nie uszło całe powietrze. Po chwili Śmierciożerca przerwał zaklęcie, by zbyt szybko nie pozbawić ofiary przytomności.

\- Crucio

Upiorny skowyt się powtórzył. Po siódmym czy ósmym zaklęciu Weasley stracił głos i tylko jęczał. Z jego ust wypływała strużka krwi. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców kopniakiem odwrócił go na wznak. Brutalnie wbił mężczyźnie różdżkę w brzuch i krzyknął "Crucio".

Dźwięk, jaki wydał z siebie Weasley, był rzężeniem śmiertelnie rannego zwierzęcia.

\- Cała sztuka z Crucio polega na tym, żeby człowiek nie zemdlał- Bellatrix powiedziała tonem fachowca- reszta jest prosta. Pokażę ci.

\- Wierzę, Bella- odparł Scrimgeour.

Wesley zaczął wymiotować. Widząc wycelowaną różdżkę, stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Proszę- wychrypiał- proszę... nie.

\- Crucio. Crucio. Crucio- Śmierciożerca krzyczał raz za razem.

Ciało mężczyzny drgało w kałuży krwi i wymiocin.

W pewnej chwili jeden z katów z ostentacyjnym obrzydzeniem chwycił go za włosy i zapytał:

\- Mam rzucić to na ciebie? Czy na niego?- wskazując w stronę Ministra.

Weasley ledwo zauważalnie pokiwał głową.

\- Co? Na niego?

\- Ttttak... błagam- jęknął, jednocześnie, nadludzkim prawie że wysiłkiem usiłując odpełznąć od oprawcy.

Scrimgeour widząc, że uwaga Bellatrix skupiła się na Weasley'u, dyskretnie uniósł prawą rękę i skierował ją w stronę swojego byłego podwładnego.

\- Avada Kedavra- powiedział zdecydowanie.

Wyrywający się z ciała strumień mocy był jak młot trafiający między oczy. Skóra dłoni zaczęła piec, a wnętrzności usiłowały wywrócić się na drugą stronę. Zaklęcie zabijające absolutnie nie nadawało się do magii bezróżdżkowej.

Kiedy poczuł, że jakaś siła chwyta jego ręce i unieruchamia je za oparciem fotela, nie stawiał oporu. To i tak nie miałoby sensu. Czekał.

\- Ocknij się- Bellatrix powiedziała ostro, wymierzając mężczyźnie policzek. Nie uszkodziła skóry. Było to bardziej obelżywe aniżeli bolesne.

Jej zazwyczaj posągową twarz wykrzywiała wściekłość i... strach. Gdyby Scrimgeour'owi nie zależało na skróceniu cierpień Weasley'a, to ona leżałaby teraz martwa na dywanie.

\- Jak już Czarny Pan z tobą skończy, to tak ci poparzę te łapy, że nie rzucisz żadnego zaklęcia- syknęła.

\- Wiem, Bella.

* * *

_Pięć godzin do ataku._

_Krążył po gabinecie jak lew w klatce._

_Połączenie z mugolskim premierem miało się rozpocząć dwadzieścia minut temu, więc od dziesięciu warczał na swoją sekretarkę. Wiele razy obiecywał sobie tego nie robić, lecz tylko wzruszył ramionami. Głupia baba.  
__Irytowała go jej bezradność i jej nieudolnie ukrywany strach. Kiedy wszedł do sekretariatu by syknąć: "długo jeszcze?", widział po niej, że jest przerażona.  
__Pewnie każdy na jej miejscu by się bał, ale co on, Rufus Scrimgeour, miał z tym zrobić? Pocieszyć ją? On nie był od pocieszania._

_Kiedy zostawał Ministerm, Rita Skeeter napisała: "Nie wiem, jaki będzie nowy Minister. Wiem jedno: na pewno nie będzie gorszy od poprzedniego". Wątpił, żeby dzisiaj to powtórzyła. Ale czy faktycznie był gorszy od Korneliusza Knota?  
__Ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Nie żeby się nie starał. Próbował. Co z tego, kiedy nie potrafił zrozumieć tych ludzi? Na przykład tego przeklętego Pottera. Co ja miałem zrobić? Negocjować bezpieczeństwo Anglii z gówniarzem? A może liczyć na to, że tylko znanym sobie sposobem dziecko pokona Czarnego Pana? Nie wiem, no może zabije go podręcznikiem do Transmutacji? Scrimgeour prychnął.  
__Zarzucali mu brak empatii. Czy nie kazałem wypłacić odszkodowań rodzinom zabitych? Nie odwiedzałem rannych w szpitalu? Nie uczyniłem wszystkiego, co było w mojej mocy, żeby wzmocnić ochronę Hogsmeade i ulicy Pokątnej? Więc, co jeszcze, do jasnej cholery, miałem zrobić? Usiąść razem z nimi i płakać? _

_Tak, kurwa, to by na pewno wzmocniło autorytet Ministerstwa._

* * *

\- Bella, oszalałaś?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Severus Snape- Kwadrans nieprzerwanego Crucio?Wampiry są bardziej żywotne, ale czują ból tak samo jak ludzie.

\- Nie chciał krzyczeć- kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

Snape zdusił cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwo.

\- Masz wyciągnąć informacje. Później się pobawisz.

Ostrożnie odwrócił mężczyznę na plecy. Scrimgeour popatrzył na niego pustym, niewidzącym wzrokiem. Snape mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Już kiedyś widział takie oczy.

Kilkoma ruchami różdżki naprawił połamane żebra i zmusił mężczyznę do przełknięcia eliksiru uzupełniającego krew. Czekając aż ten zacznie działać, zajął się poparzonymi dłońmi.

\- Nie!- zaprotestowała Bellatrix, gdy miał już rzucać zaklęcie- Zostaw. Nie umrze od tego.

Snape westchnął, siląc się na cierpliwość.

\- Bella, on ma oparzenia trzeciego stopnia i zaraz wpadnie we wstrząs- tłumaczył- Co ty mu zrobiłaś? Włożyłaś te ręce do kominka?- warknął- Lubisz Crucio, to się go trzymaj, ale odpuść sobie mugolskie tortury, bo nie masz pojęcia o uzdrawianiu. Czarny Pan nie wybaczy Ci jego śmierci- ostrzegł.

Kobieta rzuciła mu urażone spojrzenie, lecz po chwili spuściła wzrok.

\- No, może trochę mnie poniosło- przyznała.

Poniosło?- prychnął w duchu Snape- Z tym aurorem, którego wczoraj doprowadziłaś do szaleństwa, to też cię poniosło?

* * *

Poczekała aż Severus zamknie za sobą drzwi.

\- Nasz Mistrz Elisirów przesadza, nieprawdaż?- zapytała słodkim głosem.

Skrępowała nadgarstki mężczyzny i usiadła okrakiem na jego klatce piersiowej.

Natychmiast poczuła w lędźwiach przyjemny dreszcz. Znów był tylko jej. Czarnymi jak smoła paznokciami przeciągnęła po policzku i ustach swej ofiary.

\- Jesteś taki uroczy, Ministrze- szepnęła- Crucio.

Mięśnie mężczyzny kurczyły się pod jej udami. Przymknęła oczy z rozkoszą. Scrimgeour był dokładnie taki jak lubiła: uparty i dumny. Złamanie go nie będzie łatwym zadaniem, ale ona kochała wyzwania.

Gdy widziała, że zaczyna odpływać, przerwała zaklęcie.

\- Ale nie zasypiaj mi. Wieczór się dopiero zaczyna.

* * *

_Cztery godziny do ataku._

_Kończył czytać list od McGonagall, gdy do gabinetu wpadł Savage. _

_\- Panie Ministrze, w centrum Manchester grasuje smok. To potwierdzone. Wiele ofiar śmiertelnych. Moddy prosi o posiłki. Shacklebolt odesłał mnie do pana. _

_\- A skąd ja mam mu wziąć dodatkowych ludzi?- Scrimgeour warknął, jakby stojący przed nim auror był winnym tego bagna._

_\- Niech Kingley bierze aurorów z Munga i zabije tego pierdolonego smoka. Jeśli jeszcze osłabię ochronę Ministerstwa, to równie dobrze możemy się poddać. _

_Savage wybiegł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. _

_Scrimgeour od razu zaczął mieć złe przeczucie. Prasa go rozszarpie, jeżeli się dowie, że narazili szpital. Z drugiej strony może któryś z tych przemądrzałych dziennikarzy powie mu jak się pokonuje smoka bez oddziału aurorów? A może miał poświęcić mugoli i pozwolić by spalił miasto?_

_Zanim wrócił do listu, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów by się uspokoić. Spał mało, jadł jeszcze mniej, miał przekrwione oczy i świadomość, że reszta Ministerstwa wygląda podobnie. I coraz częściej łapał się na przeczuciu, że to na nic, że tylko odwlekają nieuchronną katastrofę..._

_\- Panie Ministrze!- krzyknęła z korytarza sekretarka._

_\- Zaatakowali Munga?- zapytał bezbarwnym głosem. Najbardziej zabolało go, że nie był tym specjalnie zdziwiony._

* * *

_\- Obiecał Pan, że to się więcej nie powtórzy!- zaatakował blady jak ściana mugolski premier._

_Scrimgeour zacisnął zęby żeby nie wybuchnąć._

_\- Chciałem zauważyć, że kiedy moi ludzie walczyli z tym smokiem, Śmierciożercy zabili ponad setkę pacjentów i personelu szpitala, który ci aurorzy mieli ochraniać. Może Pan mi powie jak mam to wytłumaczyć opinii publicznej?- odparował._

_Na chwilę pomiędzy politykami zapadło wrogie milczenie._

_Mugolski premier, wyrwany ze środka akcji ratunkowej w Manchester, był rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią zrzucenia całej winy na Scrimgeour'a, a proszenia go o pomoc w walce ze smokiem. _

_\- To coś jest odporne na ostrzał z broni maszynowej- zaczął trochę bardziej pojednawczym tonem- Czy Pan..._

_\- Weźcie te wasze samoloty, które zrzucają bomby, rakiety atomowe, cokolwiek, nie znam się na tym- przerwał mu Scrimgeour - Ja wam nie dam więcej ludzi, bo nie mam. Muszę iść, za chwilę rozpęta się tu piekło._

* * *

_\- To nie byli Śmierciożercy._

_\- Słucham!?- zapytał Scrimgeour._

_Shacklebolt uspokajająco uniósł dłoń._

_\- Mugolom udało się kilku schwytać. Dwóch Szkotów, jeden Francuz i jeden...- rzucił okiem na kartkę- jeden Hiszpan. Mówią, że są z Ruchu Odnowy i walczą o "przywrócenie tradycji, starych zwyczajów i praw czarodziejów"- zacytował._

_\- Robiąc nam dywersję i pomagając w ataku na Munga?- zapytał sarkastycznie Scrimgeour. _

_Od dawna słyszał o tym, że Voldemort zbiera szumowiny z całej Europy, kusząc je udziałem w łupach i możliwością bezkarnego mordowania. Miał w tej sprawie jechać do Paryża, ale najpierw rozchorował się francuski minister, a potem zaczęły się te zamachy i temat zszedł na dalszy plan._

_\- Wiemy ilu ich jest?_

_Kingley pokręcił przecząco głową._

_\- Moody szacuje, że to góra kilkudziesięciu fanatyków. Może mieć rację, bo gdyby było ich bardzo dużo, zaatakowaliby otwarcie. _

_\- To wystarczy- zauważył Scrimgeour._

_Wystarczy- powiedział sam do siebie Minister, czując dziwne zimno, niemające nic wspólnego z temperaturą panującą w gabinecie. Od zeszłego poniedziałku stracili trzydziestu dwóch aurorów. Pierwsza wojna z Voldemortem nigdy nie pochłonęła tylu ofiar w tak krótkim czasie. Braki kadrowe stawały się dramatyczne. Ochrona ważnych miejsc, jak Hogwart, trzymała się na słowo honoru. Gdyby zostali zaatakowani przez kilkudziesięciu doświadczonych..._

_\- Mugole pokonali tego smoka, ale mają tam coraz większy ferment. Nie da się ukryć przed ludźmi kiedy mugolska armia walczy ze smokiem w środku miasta- powiedział Kingley- a i Tonks żyje. Znaleźli ją nieprzytomną. Powinna z tego wyjść. _

_\- Przynajmniej tyle- skwitował Scrimgeour._

* * *

_Pożegnał się z Shackleboltem i poprosił go by zamknął za sobą drzwi. _

_Miał być teraz na konferencji prasowej, ale kazał sekretarce ją odwołać. Nic z tego, co powie, nie przekona dziennikarzy, ani nie zmniejszy liczby zabitych. Nadal chodził z dumnie uniesioną głową i zapewniał, że Anglia nigdy się nie podda, ale miał na tyle rozsądku, żeby tutaj, siadając sam ze sobą, przyznać, że tej wojny nie da się już wygrać. _

_Popatrzył na ciężkie, drewniane drzwi, zastanawiając się nieco abstrakcyjnie co zrobi kiedy stanie w nich pierwszy Śmierciożerca. A potem drugi, trzeci..._

_Był stary. Miał prawie sześćdziesiąt lat i problemy z poruszaniem się. Mimo to śmierć na polu bitwy wydawała mu się kusząca. Momentami bardziej kusząca od tego całego ministrowania. Chwycić za różdżkę, stanąć w korytarzu i niech będzie jak za dawnych czasów. Więcej nie myśleć. Nie być winnym rzeczy, które od niego nie zależały.  
__Albo uciec do Ameryki. Tamtejsze ministerstwo zaoferowało pomoc i tylko czekało na sygnał. Połączyć siły z ich aurorami. Zza oceanu kierować ruchem oporu. A przede wszystkim... żyć. To, czego rozpaczliwie domagał się instynkt. Żyć. Nie czekać w tym na pół opuszczonym budynku na śmierć. Uciekać. Gdziekolwiek. Wyrwać się z tych zimnych murów._

_Uśmiechnął się do siebie, śledząc jak dziwacznymi torami potrafiły biec jego myśli._

_Żyć... _

_Wstał, położył dłonie na blacie i oparł się o biurko._

_Ile czasu im zostało? _

_Voldemort mógł uderzyć w każdej chwili, a wtedy Ministerstwo padnie. Nie było już ludzi aby zorganizować coś więcej niż symboliczny opór. _

_Miał zginąć w swoim gabinecie za tym biurkiem? Może. Ale zanim umrze, chciał zrobić jeszcze kilka rzeczy. Takich, do których potrzebował tylko rozmowy z samym sobą. _

* * *

\- Snape- wychrypiał, chwytając Śmierciożercę za rękaw.

Mistrz Eliksirów strząsnął dłoń mężczyzny.

Wiedział, o co poprosi.

\- Nie mogę- odparł szorstko, kontynuując leczenie.

Czuł odrazę.

Jestem tchórzem- przyznał sam przed sobą. W tym jednym Moddy miał rację. Chory, stary paranoik.

\- Snape- Scrimgeour powtórzył z desperacją- proszę.

Mistrz Eliksirów robił swoje. Starając się unikać jego wzroku, podał mu pozostałe eliksiry.

Scrimgeour już się więcej nie odezwał.

Snape czym prędzej wyszedł i zamknął za sobą dzwi.

Moddy miał racje.

* * *

Udawał nieprzytomnego. Starał się nie ruszać, ani nie oddychać zbyt głośno. Może sobie pójdzie. Może się zajmie czymś innym.

\- Tak bardzo się mnie boisz?- usłyszał głos Bellatrix.

Poczuł panikę. Był zbyt wyczerpany by jasno myśleć. Dni i godziny zlewały się w jego świadomości w jeden ciąg zaklęć i sporadycznych wizyt Snape.

Szurchnęła go czubkiem buta.

\- Ty chyba faktycznie uczysz się mnie bać- powiedziała wyraźnie rozbawiona.

Powoli otworzył oczy.

Doskonale wiedziała jak go sprowokować. Bawiła się nim jak dzieckiem.

* * *

\- I dlaczego nie odpowiadasz, kiedy grzecznie pytam?- czule pogłaskała mężczyznę po policzku.

Tak go wymęczyła, że nie musiała mu nawet wiązać rąk.

Wyczarowała mały płomyk, po czym zbliżyła go do skóry Scrimgeour'a. Drgnął, ale nie miał siły się odsunąć. Jakie to było słodkie.

\- Powiedz, co chcę usłyszeć, a przestanę- obiecała, ocierając spływającą po jego twarzy łzę.

* * *

_Trzy godziny do ataku. _

_Dokończył odpowiedź na list McGonagall, powiedział sekretarce gdzie go szukać, po czym udał się schodami w dół do Biura Aurorów. Odnalazł Shacklebolta w jego gabinecie, pochylonego nad planem obrony budynku. _

_\- Kinsley?- zawołał._

_Auror natychmiast się odwrócił, dobywając różdżki._

_Scrimgeour uniósł ręce do góry- nie chciałem cię przestraszyć._

_\- Wybacz- bąknął zmieszany Shacklebolt- to przez to wszystko... _

_\- Stała czujność- rzucił nieco szyderczo, ale zaraz przeszedł do rzeczy- King, my przegrywamy i w końcy przegramy tę wojnę._

_Shacklebolt otworzył usta, jakby chciał zaprotestować, lecz ostatecznie tylko spojrzał w podłogę._

_Scrimgeour chwycił go za ramię._

_\- Przestań udawać- skrzywił się- Jest nas tu dwóch. Przy większym ataku Ministerstwo padnie. Chciałem cię o coś poprosić. _

_Auror pokiwał głową, chyba niezdolny wydusić słowa._

_\- Zabierz wszystkie teczki personalne, wszystkie papiery, które mogłyby pomóc Voldemortowi wytropić naszych ludzi. King, wszystko. Nawet rozliczenia finansowe. Akty własności. Podatki. Nie będziemy ułatwiać im okupacji. Weź skrzaty do pomocy i ukryj to wszystko w piwnicach pod Departamentem Tajemnic. Artur Weasley pokaże ci miejsce. Zabezpieczymy to Fideliusem. Ja będę strażnikiem._

_\- Dobra decyzja- powiedział z widoczną ulgą- już dawno powinieneś być w Stanach. Na twoim miejscu też bym pojechał..._

_\- King- przerwał mu Scrimgeour- ja zostaję- uniósł dłoń by uciszyć spodziewane protesty- proszę, nie utrudniaj mi tego. _

* * *

_To była jedna z tych kilku rzeczy, które chciał zrobić przed śmiercią. _

_Teraz pozostawało mu znaleźć drugiego strażnika, aby zaklęcie nie zniknęło, kiedy on umrze. Kogoś, kto pozostawał poza podejrzeniami oraz komu nie grozi przypadkowa śmierć podczas ataku. Na pewno nie Weasley. To zbyt oczywiste. Podobnie jak któryś z aurorów. McGonagall była za daleko. Jego sekretarka? W sumie to dobra kobieta, ale zdradziłaby przy pierwszym przesłuchaniu. Moddy się nie zgodzi, nawet gdyby przełamał swoją niechęć do tego człowieka i go poprosił. Moddy bojkotował każde działanie obecnego Ministra Magii. _

_Bo kiedy Strażnik umrze... kiedy ja umrę- poprawił się w myślach._

_Postanowił podejść do swojej śmierci w sposób utylitarny. To było nawet... łatwiejsze niż się spodziewał. Logiczne. Nie miał już ani ludzi by się przeciwstawić Śmierciożercom, ani zaufania opinii publicznej, lecz nadal mógł decydować o sobie. I jeżeli istniał jakiś sposób, żeby jego osoba mogła stanąć na drodze Voldemortowi, postara się, aby tak było. Uważał to za uczciwe podejście._

* * *

Siedział na posadzce przed tronem Voldemorta. Był zbyt wyczerpany by stać, a klęczeć nie chciał. Uparł się, że nie będzie przed nim klęczał. To znaczy, zaklęciem i tak go zmuszali, ale zaklęciem się nie liczyło.

\- Będą cię szanowali- powiedział Czarny Pan- wreszcie... szanowali.

Scrimgeour zamknął oczy.

Od kilku tygodni, kilku miesięcy, czy ile go tu trzymali, w tym zamku bez okien i z czarnymi ścianami, stracił rachubę czasu, zimno i głód mąciły mu myśli, od tych kilku tygodni myślał o jednym. Nie, nie o żadnej wojnie, to w ogóle była jeszcze jakaś wojna? Kiedyś była? Niekiedy wydawało mu się, że nigdy nie istniała żadna wojna. Był przekonany. Nie o wojnie. Nie. Chciał tylko zasnąć w tej ciemności, która go otaczała. Żeby objęła całe jego ciało i więcej go nie wypuszczała. Nie czuć ognia. Ognia.  
Ciemność, ta najzimniejsza i najbardziej wilgotna. Nawet ta. Tak, ta, niech mu da wreszcie sen, którego tak bardzo pragnął. Nie chciał niczego innego. Sen. Sen bez końca. Sen, w którym umierały wampiry.

\- Prorok, czy ta Skeeter, już nigdy nikt cię nie skrytykuje. Nikt nie odważy się powiedzieć słowa przeciwko Ministrowi Magii- kusił Voldemort. Jak on pięknie kusił!

Ministrowi... kiedyś śniło mu się, że wchodzi do holu, wyciąga różdżkę i zabija ich wszystkich. Tę głupią jak gęś sekretarkę, która się wszystkiego bała, bezczelnych dziennikarzy, petentów, którzy byli zbyt tępi by zrozumieć, że trwa wojna i ministerstwo ma większe problemy niż to, że ktoś ich oszukał w Trzech Kociołkach czy że sąsiedzi hodują ropuchy na handel. Oni padali, a on czuł ulgę. Szedł, zabijał i się śmiał. Obudził się wtedy z uczuciem ściskania w piersiach. Zrzucił to na przemęczenie w pracy, lecz nie potrafił zapomnieć tej złej satysfakcji.  
Niekiedy wracał do tamtego snu. Miewał takie momenty, szczególnie gdy wojna zaczęła iść źle, kiedy łapał się na tym, że równie dobrze mógłby walczyć po tamtej stronie. W sumie nie lubił tych ludzi. Nic go z nimi nie łączyło. To on uparł się iść do Hogwartu, potem do Ministerstwa. Zrobił to na złość matce, nic więcej. Skoro ona go zostawiła, on zrobi wszystko, żeby mieć jak najmniej wspólnego z nią i z pozostałymi wampirami. Zawziął się tak bardzo, że aż został aurorem. Potem nawet polubił tę pracę, ale nie był fanatykiem. Nie to co Moddy. Dlatego się wzajemnie zwalczali. Alastor nie wybacza nikomu, kto nie traktował aurorskiej gadki o prawie i porządku równie poważnie co on.

\- Władza i poważanie, Anglia taka, jaką chciałeś- Voldemort wypowiadał na głos to, czego on długo nie chciał przyznać sam przed sobą.

Zwykły przypadek sprawił, że znalazł się po tzw. jasnej stronie. Gdyby matka próbowała go zmusić do pójścia do Hogwartu, pewnie skończyłby u Śmierciożerców. Jedna głupia decyzja, reszta, te wszystkie śledztwa, które prowadził, aresztowania, trupy, w końcu urząd Ministra, były jej konsekwencją. Starał się robić to, czego od niego oczekiwali, lecz nie rozumiał ich, gardził nimi, peszył się, kiedy ktoś zaczynał płakać, nie wiedział, co ma robić.

Czysta Krew to bzdura, ale dlaczego nie zaprowadzić pewnego porządku? Po co te wszystkie wybory do Wizengamotu, te intrygi, wzajemne podszczypywanie się? Durne ambicje Wesleya, którego największym osiągnięciem było spłodzenie siódemki dzieci? Mógłby urządzić Anglię lepiej. On, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister ciemn... tzn. Drugiej Strony.

Scrimgeour wrócił do rzeczywistości. A rzeczywistość bolała i nie było w niej powrotu do poprzedniego życia. Przynajmniej nie za taką cenę, jaką zgodziłby się zapłacić.

\- Chciałem- przytaknął- ale było, minęło- wzruszył ramionami.

Odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał kolejny raz oglądać wymierzonej w siebie różdżki.

Niech go wreszcie zabiją.

* * *

_Dwie godziny do ataku. _

_Z coraz większą desperacją przeglądał spis pracowników Ministerstwa, szukając kogoś, kogo mógłby uczynić drugim Strażnikiem. Kiedy był u Kingsley'a, dostali informację, że Śmierciożercy gromadzą się na wschód od Londynu. Czas uciekał. _

_Nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. _

_\- Shacklebolt!- zawołał, wrzucając do kominka garść proszku Fiuu- zostaw te papiery, niech Weasley je dokończy, i chodź tu. _

_Jako auror znał Legilimencję na tyle, aby zrobić kopię fragmentu swoich wspomnień. _

_A McGonagall miała myślodsiewnię. To mogła być ich szansa._

_\- King- powiedział, nie tracąc czasu- teleportujesz się do Hogwartu i dasz to McGonagall- podał mu szklaną fiolkę z delikatną mgiełką w środku- niech znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie poza podejrzeniami Voldemorta. I dobrze żeby znał oklumencję. Zresztą- machnął dłonią- ufam jej. _

_Shacklebolt się zgodził. Nauczyciel Hogwartu czy nawet jeden ze starszych uczniów będzie pewniejszy niż pracownik Ministerstwa, który zaraz może wpaść w ręce Voldemorta. _

_\- Dobrze, ale będę miał problemy żeby wrócić. Moddy planuje rozciągnięcie strefy antydeportacyjnej na całe Ministerstwo. _

_\- Jeżeli nie będziesz mógł wrócić, to powiesz McGonagall, że cię wysłałem, żeby wzmocnić ochronę szkoły- powiedział Scrimgeour. _

_"I żebyś miał większe szanse przeżyć"- oboje o tym pomyśleli, ale żaden nie powiedział na głos._

_\- A King, jeszcze jedno- zawołał, gdy Shacklebolt był już na progu- każdy, kto zobaczy to wspomnienie, będzie Strażnikiem. Niech więc McGonagall tego nie robi. I ty też ją nie pytaj, kogo wybrała. Gdyby cię złapali...- nie musiał kończyć._

_\- Ciebie też mogą nie zabić od razu- przytomnie zauważył Kingsley. _

_Scrimgeour wzruszył ramionami._

_\- Ja jestem wampirem- powiedział, kończąc dyskusję- idź już._

* * *

_W__ całym budynku śmierdziało spalenizną. Urzędnicy wynosili na korytarze i palili to, czego nie dało się ukryć w piwnicach, albo zostało uznane za zbędne. Przewracano komody oraz biurka, tworząc prowizoryczne barykady. Nawet jego sekretarka zajęła się zniszczeniem księgi przyjęć Ministra, a teraz biegała sprawdzając czy na piętrze nie zostały jakieś pergaminy lub akta. _

_Na Merlina, sekretarka... przypomniała mu się jeszcze jedna rzecz, która nie mogła czekać._

_\- Aurelio!- krzyknął- mam dla ciebie ważne zadanie- powiedział- biegnij po wszystkich Departamentach. Niech wszystkie osoby, które nie są niezbędne do walki, się stąd wynoszą. Urzędnicy, woźne, archiwiści. Powiedz, że to rozkaz ministra. I ty też znikaj- zaznaczył- za godzinę ma cię tu nie być._

_Widział, że ma łzy w oczach, ale szybko ją odprawił i zajął się własnymi sprawami. _

_Zamknął połączenie dwustronne z mugolskim premierem. Zabezpieczył kominek, aby nikt nie mógł zajść obrońców od tyłu. A potem zaczął się zastanawiać, co ma powiedzieć ludziom, którzy czekali na niego przy Fontannie Magicznego Braterstwa._

* * *

\- Musisz- wysyczał Snape- zmuszając go do wypicia jakiegoś eliksiru.

Nie było to specjalnie trudne. Scrimgeour już dawno przestał się bronić i z rezygnacją znosił jego zabiegi. Snape tak wolał, nie cierpiał się z nim szarpać.

Brzydził się tego miejsca. Brzydził się Belli. Brzydził się samego siebie, kiedy on po raz kolejny prosił go o śmierć.

\- Prawie mnie miał, Snape, wiesz- Scrimgeour powiedział cicho, patrząc się w ścianę.

Mistrz Eliksirów milczał.

Bo co miał mu odpowiedzieć?

\- Musisz- powtórzył mechanicznie.

Spojrzenie więźnia przesunęło się ze ściany na twarz Snape.

\- Nic nie muszę- rzucił.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł zimno.

Przed nim siedział stary, sponiewierany człowiek, tak, sponiewierany to było najbardziej trafne słowo, z opadającym kącikiem ust i niedowładem jednej ręki, bo wielokrotny Cruciatus uszkodził mu układ nerwowy. I w tym człowieku nie było już żadnej woli walki. Tylko rezygnacja i pragnienie by to się skończyło. Nic dziwnego, każdy miał granice swojej wytrzymałości. Jednakże...

\- Jesteś Ministrem!- chwycił go za ramię.

Żółte oczy Scrimgeour przesłonił cień bólu. Snape się pohamował. Tak niczego nie osiągnie.

Narastająca panika przeszkadzała mu logicznie myśleć. Musi jakoś wybić mu z głowy kapitulację. Kiedy Voldemort...

Scrimgeour obserwował go spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Jestem Ministrem- powiedział wolno- a ty drugim strażnikiem.

Snape'a sparaliżowało.

\- McGonagall... tak, ty znasz oklumencję, dopiero teraz się domyśliłem- mówił ni to do siebie, ni to do niego.

\- Silencio!- rzucił Snape w przypływie desperacji.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę ruszał ustami jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, po czym w odwrócił głowę.

Snape chwycił go za włosy i zmusił, by na niego spojrzał.

\- Nie rozumiesz!?- warknął- kiedy cię zabiję i Fidelius nie zniknie, Czarny Pan zorientuje się, że jest drugi strażnik! I wyciągnie to ze mnie! Nie jestem wampirem! Nic nie rozumiesz?- chwycił mocniej- Musisz żyć!- prawie krzyczał. Skumulowany od długiego czasu strach znalazł ujście.

Był wściekły. Scrimgeour swoją głupią uwagą naraził go na zdemaskowanie. Przez trzy miesiące szpiegował dla ruchu oporu, żeby teraz wszystko przepadło!

\- Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć ani się poddać. Zbyt dużo od tego zależy, rozumiesz?- zapytał, jakby spodziewał się, że uciszony mężczyzna mu odpowie.

Jak długo on żył, tak długo Snape był bezpieczny i mógł przekazywać informacje łącznikom Moddy'ego. Był wampirem, wytrzyma tak długo, jak będzie trzeba- stwierdził. Jego współczucie gdzieś wyparowało. Albo on, albo Scrimgeour.

\- T...ch...ó...rz- nieme usta mężczyzny, litera po literze, układały się w dobrze znane Snape'owi określenie. Ile razy on tak sam siebie nazywał!

Teraz jednak zaślepiła go furia. Narażał własne życie, żeby... wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Sectura...- zaczął, lecz zaraz uświadomił sobie, co chce zrobić.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić. Siłą go do niczego nie zmusi, nie po tym, jak to się nie udało Bellatrix.

\- To ty kazałeś znaleźć drugiego strażnika. To twoja wina, że jedyny szpieg wśród Śmierciożerców został narażony na zdemaskowanie- oskarżył go Snape.

Sondował umysł mężczyzny, lecz nie stwierdził, żeby jego słowa wywołały jakieś wrażenie.

Na Merlina! Cruciatus musiał mu tak namieszać w głowie, że legilimencja stawała się bezużyteczna.

\- Nie możesz mówić, że jest drugi strażnik. Tutaj wszędzie są zaklęcia podsłuchujące- tłumaczył jak do dziecka.

Na próbę zdjął zaklęcie uciszające. Mężczyzna milczał, czyli zrozumiał. Przynajmniej tyle.

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że...

\- Nic nie muszę- przerwał mu Scrimgeour.

* * *

_Godzina do ataku. _

_"Wszyscy jesteście tu z własnej woli. Wszyscy zdecydowaliście się zostać, chociaż ani ja, ani nikt inny Was do tego nie zmuszał. Mogliście rozejść się do domów, trochę wcześniej niż zwykle, przyznam, i przekonać samego siebie, że to, co się dzisiaj stanie będzie zwykłą zmianą władzy. Nadal możecie iść! Wierzcie mi, nie ma nic prostszego niż uwierzyć w to, w co bardzo chce się uwierzyć. Przyjść rano do pracy tak jak przychodziliście każdego dnia. I zapewniam Was, że i ta fontanna stałaby na swoim miejscu- pokazał na znajdującą się za jego plecami Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa- i że gdybyście poszli do mojego gabinetu, siedziałby tam jakiś minister. Ale wy nie chcieliście wyjść dzisiaj wcześniej, choć wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę co to znaczy. _

_Przed kilkoma godzinami powiedziałem prasie, że będziemy walczyć. Że Anglia nigdy się nie podda. I oto jesteśmy! _

_I bardzo Was proszę. Proszę Was, żebyście wiedzieli, że ja nie wymagam od was rzeczy niemożliwych. Nie będę miał żalu, nawet jeżeli ta walka nie zakończy się naszym zwycięstwem, pod warunkiem, że każdy da z siebie to, co jest w jego mocy. Niech Merlin będzie z nami i z całą Anglią"- zakończył, po czym zszedł z monumentu. Cóż więcej było do dodania?_

* * *

Podobno na moment przed śmiercią ludzie mają nadzwyczajną jasność umysłu. W przypadku Scrimgeour'a też tak było.

\- Konsekwencje jednej głupiej decyzji- przeszło mu przez myśl.

Gdyby nie poszedł do Hogwartu, nie zostałby zatrudniony w Ministerstwie, gdyby w pierwszym miesiącu pracy pochopnie nie odrzucił oferty Malfoya i nie wybrał jasnej strony, nigdy nie byłby aurorem. Nie wsadziłby Bellatrix do Azkabanu, nie upokorzył jej konfiskatą majątku i nie rozbudziłby w niej żądzy zemsty. Nie musiałby walczyć w przegranej wojnie. Może dzisiaj, dokładnie teraz, znajdowałby się po drugiej stronie różdżki.

To wszystko miało być inaczej- pomyślał z żalem.

Drugi strażnik miał uciec daleko, za granicę. Nie przewidział, że McGonagall uczyni nim jedynego szpiega, jakiego mieli wśród Śmierciożerców. A Snape załamie się nerwowo, kiedy zobaczy co mu zrobią jak wpadnie.

Błędy, błędy, błędy.

Kątem oka zobaczył błysk zielonego światła.

Ruch oporu słabł. Ministerstwo było na usługach Śmierciożerców. Jutro Voldemort miał atakować Hogwart.  
Przegrał tamtą bitwę. Przegrał tę wojnę.

Ale dał im kilka miesięcy spokoju. Potter był bezpieczny. Może ten gówniarz naprawdę zabije Czarnego Pana? A bez dostępu do archiwów ściganie ukrywających się aurorów było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana.

Zrobił co mógł.

Voldemort kazał Bellatrikx go zabić, bo stracił już do niego cierpliwość.

Najwyższa pora.

\- Chyba jednak nie byłem dużo gorszym ministrem od Knota- zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, zanim trafiła go Avada.

KONIEC

Wszelkie prawa autorskie związane z serią Harry'ego Pottera należą do J.K. Rowling.


End file.
